Saint Seiya OneShots
by SiningStar
Summary: A series of one-shots you may call them big ficlets involving the Saints of Athena and much more! Contains some adult themes, yaoi menxmen relationship and slight U.A.! Enjoy
1. The Changes of Aiolia

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

_

**_The Changes of Aiolia_**

He was tired of his brother acting like this. Only because of HER. Aiolia must've gone mad, he thought. He wouldn't eat, sleep or train. He wouldn't come out of his temple and he was paler than usual.

That suddenly stopped and Aiolia was eating, sleeping whenever he could, happy, training and his old colour was restored. That sudden change of habits made Aiolos give some thought of the reason, but he was happy for Aiolia and that his brother was back from the dead. He was acting like a true Saint of Athena.

One night, Aiolos was going through the staircase to the House of Sagittarius, when he suddenly saw a cloaked shadow going to his brother's temple. Intrigued he followed and when he caught up with the shadow, he grabbed its arm, spun it around and took the cloak that hiddened the figure. Then he realized the sudden change of his brother.

"A little late for a chit chat with Aiolia, don't you think Marin?"

She took the cloak and gave a small bow. He was still her superior and the man that saved Athena. Aiolos gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Don't worry about those things. And besides, I won't tell anyone if it's been kept secret until now. I'm just glad for 'Olia and that he's better. Have a good night."

Aiolos smiled and left, feeling the Amazon's stare in his back.

Marin sighed in relief as soon as Aiolos exited Leo's Temple and headed for her lover's room. She entered and looked at the man standing next to the wall. How much she loved him, she didn't know, she only knew that he belonged to her and her to him.

In a swift moment, the man went to her, took the mask and kissed her passionately.

"What took you so long?" – said the man, holding her face gently.

"I'm sorry, Shaina needed something. Your brother knows."

"He does? How?"

"I just met him…"

"Really? What did he say?"

"That he was happy for you, that he was glad to see you better and wished us good night."

Aiolia smiled and kissed Marin gently.

"I love you Aiolia."

"I love you too Marin."

And after that, no more words were used that night. Just two souls merging with each other in the bliss of true love.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

ZOMG XD, lool I just love AioliaxMarin. They're just so cute x3! Hope you enjoyed it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :DDDDD

~SiningStar


	2. “Love, Sex and other arguments”

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

_

**"_Love, Sex and other arguments"_**

"Orchids?"

"No, roses. Fish?"

"No, crab. Electric light?"

"Of course not! I choose moonlight. Bed or lake?"

"What? What kind of kinky question is that Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite sighed and gave a forlorn look at his lover.

"We never do it outside and it'll be dark and no would dare to go out to that part! Or are you afraid that Hyoga and Shun might catch us in their own 'fun'?"

"Inside, I can do whatever I want with you, I don't care if it's dark, that body of yours is a sight I want to keep only for myself and I don't care what anyone else does, with whom or sees what, if they do it or see it away from me and my things!"

Aphrodite felt the arms around his waist tighten a bit in a possessive way and the Pisces Saint had to sigh again.

"You're such a spoiler D-Mask!"

"And don't call me D-Mask."

"Why not?" – Asked a very irritated blue haired beauty.

"It's fruity. I'm not fruity. Why'd 'a think I got MY nickname in the first place? Certainly, not for being fruity."

"Someone should punish you Angelo…"

"Why? And don't treat me by my real name! Everyone here knows me as Deathmask, so treat me by that."

"Whatever, oh almighty!" – Deathmask twitched a bit at the sarcastic comment. – "Because you're a possessive spoiler beautiful bastard, that's why."

Deathmask laughed.

"You know that insulting me and flattering me at the same time won't hurt me, don't' ya?"

Aphrodite looked at his lover's face and saw nothing but amusement and the guardian of the Pisces Temple would love to see it be taken away, since it was at his cost that he was doing that mocking face. Then an idea struck him.

"You're right Deathmask. It won't hurt you."

"Of course it won't, I just told you that nitwit. What's your point?"

Deathmask was so irritatingly impatient sometimes… But nothing could spoil the next movement, so Aphrodite gave him his most devilish look.

"Because this will. No sex 'till next Sunday."

"WHAT??" – Deathmask screamed, irritated. –"Bu-But it's Tuesday. How am I going to survive? How am I going to satisfy my needs?"

Deathmask was so desperate; Aphrodite simply laughed, broke away from his grip and walked away.

"Hands usually work my love."

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

LOOOL, I also love AxMdM XDDD. Especially this last answer of Aphrodite XD. It was longer, but it didn't end well and that sentence just does some kind of BANG *Deidara comes flying* in the storie and I left it there XD.

~SiningStar


	3. “The trip”

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

_

_**"The trip"**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nooo…"

"Will we be arriving in the next five minutes to our destination?"

"No!! Milo?!"

"What is it beautiful piece of ass?"

Camus sighed in frustration and proffered some unspeakable words in French.

"Shut up for Athena's sake!"

Milo laughed. He loved how he could make Camus, one of the must cold and collected Saints, loose his patience so easily. That, of course, was a gift only he possessed.

"But oh God of the sexiness, I'm bored!"

What irritated Camus the most weren't the sex appealing nicknames Milo gave him or how he would never shut up about the pettiest stuff for the last HOUR! It was the fact that MILO was doing all that and more JUST to irritate him!! It was on purpose!

"And what do you want me to do? Jump on you right here?"

"That's a good idea!"

Said Milo brightly, making Camus groan in irritation. And that damned smirk that never left his face, irritated Camus even more, Milo was aware that he was leading Camus to the break of insanity with his actions.

"Milo, are you a Saint or are you a child in the body of an adult? Or, maybe, are you drunk?"

"I'm a Saint all right! And you wouldn't do it with me if I was a child." – Milo nudged Camus' arm. – "And I don't drink THAT often."

"Then why are you doing all this just for the simple purpose to irritate me Milo? Explain, please! It's beyond my sane comprehension."

Mio smirked. It was so cute to see his love like his. – "Because, oh tasty ice cream, you're sexy when you're irritated."

Camus groaned once again and rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"Milo, what can I do to shut you up?"

"Kiss me."

Camus looked at Milo, surprised. That took him off guard.

"And not just a simple lip-lock. I want the whole thing: frenchy, tongued, saliva down my jaw, the usual."

Camus shut his eyes and felt Milo smirk. The damn lovable scorpion was a very stubborn man. And he made the kiss look like a request at a restaurant! He pondered his options.

"You'll shut up then?"

"For some time, yeah."

Camus sighed and looked at the other Saint. A flustered Camus and a happy, dreamy eyed Milo continued their long journey after that.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

A 'small' MiloxCamus. I shouldn't have put Camsu so cold and Milo so flirty, I don't know... But it's good either ways, they end up kissing XD.

~SiningStar


	4. “I know where you sleep”

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

_

_**"I know where you sleep"**_

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

Nothing more than blood ahead.

My body was still shaking due to the pleasurable spasms. It was bliss.

I turned to the silent corpse ahead of me. Half naked and bloodied, the boy was still beautiful. His terrified face was now frozen forever. I laughed. What was the feeding of ones, was the death of others. Tomorrow they'd hear of me, but only tomorrow. Tonight, I'd enjoy the feeling of the vampiric immortality and lust the blood I had just taken. I was about to leave the alley when a petty thought came into my mind. I turned to the body, kissed the lips gently and murmured before leaving:

-Thank you, _Alberich_.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Wooow, dark o.o... I wrote this while listening to Emilie Autumn's_ 'I Know Where You Sleep'_. It's, like, DAARRRKKK O.O. But very cool xD. Poor Alberich, the victim of my musings this time XD. This was actually supposed to be a ShakaMu (o.o""), but it ended up being me killing Alberich XD. Maybe I'll do some sequel where he ends up being transformed and comes back to haunt me 8D. A little advice: I like the vampire subject but don't take it too seriously, I just wanted to give this story a flavour of it and so... TCHARANN!!

**_You know what to do: click the 'go' in that little box in the inferior left corner of the page and review :D!_**

~SiningStar


	5. Home is Where the Heart Is

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Home is Where the Heart Is"_

Long, black hairs were wet under the cold water of the waterfall.

-Still training, Shiryu?

Ahh, that calm and beautiful voice Shiryu loved. Even the peaceful sound of the forest didn't please Shiryu as much a Mu's did.

-I have to. I am to become the Libra Saint.

Mu chuckled.

-Yes, I know that. What will Shunrei say?

-I know she will understand.

-How do you know that?

-I know my sister Mu.

-You know she likes you more than that. Various moments of silence passed. Shiryu was suspecting it, but now Mu had told him. Now he knew how she felt. He walked silently out of under the waterfall to land and sighed deeply.

-But I only like her as a sister. You know that Mu…

-Yes, I do Shiryu.

Other moments of silence passed.

-You'll return to Jamir?

-No, I now know where I belong.

Shiryu smiled and closed his eyes. He knew both of them could love no one else or go somewhere else. Their home was where the other was and heaven was in their hearts, their love linked.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Like, ZOMG!! This was a sort of commission, I don't really like this pairing, but in a review it was asked of me so I decided to give the reviewer a treat XD!! Hope you liked it Christina-Chan :D!!

Thanks for the reviews, I really did appreciate them guys ;)! If you'd like to ask me a pairing, please do, I'll try and see if something comes out. This was EXTREMELY fluffy, but I liked it. I think it's very Shiryu and Mu *scratches head*. Well, it all began with Shiryu's wet hair and the idea of a waterfall xD. Well, hoped you like it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :DD!!

~SiningStar


	6. Tell Me Where It Hurts

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_**Tell Me Where It Hurts"**_

-You should take more care of yourself.

-You know I never wi… OUCH! Look out Dégel; I'm not used to the cold like you are!

-I wouldn't have to do this if you took more care of yourself instead of messing into every fight you bump into Kardia!

Inside the Scorpio's room, Dégel of Aquarius took the hand from Kardia chest and pushed his glasses upwards. He sighed deeply and looked at Kardia of Scorpio, who was, as well, facing him.

-I do not ask much Kardia; just take more care of yourself. I…

The Scorpio Saint got up abruptly and stood in front of the window of his bedroom.

-You know I can't do that Dégel. I might die tomorrow, next week or even today. I like to fight just for the pleasure it gives me, I like to fight to feel alive and I like to be victorious and see my enemies fall to the ground. I will not change, nor now nor never Dégel. If I have to die tomorrow, I will die peacefully knowing I did everything I wanted to with no regrets. If I have to die, I'd rather die due to the blows of an enemy and protecting Athena than due to the weakness within my body Dégel. You, being the wisest amongst Athena's Saints, should know that better than anyone.

-I know that Kardia.

-Good. – The Scorpio Saint turned to the green haired men sited on his bed. He was looking to the messy sheets upon the bed, his eyes slightly protected by the lens of his glasses, but Kardia could see. The slightly lost gaze he had, the sadness and hope and… Dégel was so lost in thought he didn't feel the hand reaching his cheek in a caress and the soon to follow kiss upon his lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it as much as he could. As the lips parted from each other, Dégel's head rested on Kardia's chest, his eyes closed and breathing slowly.

-I really am great.

-Why is that? – The ice saint started lightly kissing Kardia's neck and upper chest.

-I can make the cold Aquarius Saint melt like ice cream in the heat of summer. – And the Scorpio Saint laughed. Dégel fusilladed Kardia with his look, got up from the bed and started recollecting his own clothes from the floor.

-You're an arrogant. – Kardia chuckled a bit more and looked at the good-looking form in front of him dressing up. – I don't know why you dress up. It's going to end u right back on the floor again.

Dégel sent him a death glare and wore a frown. – You're an arrogant fool Kardia_._ – And with that, Dégel got out of the Scorpio Saint's room and made way to his own temple.

Kardia laughed again and remained in peace with himself. He may be a fool, but a fool that Dégel loved and, more importantly, a fool that loved Dégel.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

OMG, so fluffy at the end .! I swear I didn't want to end with something fluffy like that but the end I had imagined vanished from my mind and voilá XD… A request made by fangirl-chan! I'll write another MiloXCamus, but later because right now I don't want to repeat couples x3.

And this was a challenge XD. A big one, like the MuxShiryu one o.o. Because I only watched 4 episodes o 'Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas' and I haven't read the mange so, GOD BLESS THE WIKIPEDIA XDD. Yeah, all the info I retrieved came from Wikipedia. I wanted to make Dégel French, but I didn't have the certainty that he was one, so I didn't want to risk it. Dégel may be a bit OOC (out of character), but 'what the hell' with it, I don't really know the character xD.

I tried to make their relationship seem like Camus and Milo's one, I think I've somewhat made them look good o.o XD! Well, hope you enjoyed fangirl-chan :D! As I said, if you review and ask for a one-shot with your favourite pairing, I will almost certainly take it, even if it is a pairing I'm not really into XD. And PLEASE REVIEW, IT WON'T TAKE LONG :D!! Hope you all enjoyed!

'Tell me where it hurts' is a song by Garbage :D

~SiningStar


	7. The Perfect Combination

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_**The Perfect Combination"**_

Blond with Lilac. The perfect combination.

Just like Yin and Yang, the fire and the water, the sky and the earth.

Two bodies turned to each other, lying on the grass, blond hairs mixing with lilac ones, clear blue eyes meeting determined green orbs. Silence was among them, the rustling of the trees was the only sound heard. Around them, a magic spell of peace was broken by a small sigh came from the blond man.

-Is something troubling you?

-I do not know how to explain.

-Then try to explain starting from the beginning Shaka.

Shaka sighed once again, more deeply this time. – I am supposed to be the man closest to becoming a God, not depending on irrelevant human emotions and elevating myself to nirvana in each day that passes.

Mu got up and stared at the beautiful garden all around him, a pain crushing his chest. He looked at the blue sky with no clouds. Shaka watched the lilac haired beauty and sighed again.

-Then what is bothering you?

-How can I loose myself when I'm with you?

Mu smiled slightly and turned back, looking right into the blond's blue eyes.

-Just like Ares and Aphrodite lost themselves to their love, we loose ourselves to each other.

Shaka closed his eyes and smiled. A gesture repeated by Mu.

They were like the Yin and Yang. The perfect combination.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Wow, another one done! I really am taking this serious o.o! More and more requests, this one was made by Itifal-Chan :D! I was planning to do this because I love them and then the review… Voilá! Hope you liked it ;)! **Itifal-Chan**: And, yes it is natural to like them xD!

More ficlets will be coming up, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HE REVIEWS SO FAR; I love every single one of them ;)!

**Fangirl-Chan:** Honey, thank you very, very, VERY much for your support and I'm really glad you liked the story! I really enjoyed making the KardiaxDégel, it was a challenge and I loved writing them :)! Thank you for your offer, I might accept it xD! But not as a 'pay', I like writing and I like making my readers glad, so xD… I'll be waiting for your contact :D!

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, MY FINGERS WRITE MORE QUICKLY!!**_

~SiningStar


	8. One Day

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story is shonen-ai (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit! And Alternative Universe._

_

* * *

  
_

"_**One Day"**_

-Hey, check out that chick Camus.

Camus turned to where his friend was pointing and saw a beautiful girl, but none of her impressed her.

-Yes, what about her?

-Camus, are you blind? She's hot!

The red head rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. Long, blond hairs, deep blue eyes and the body and face of Apollo. A Greek God, and Camus couldn't help but smile at the irony of calling the Greek in front of him a Greek God. A Greek God he was in love with, unfortunately.

-I know she's not really your taste but… C'mon, she's wild!

-She has a bit of wilderness, yes.

-She's looking this way! Hehe, she's really going into my net, oh boy!

Camus took the cup of coffee and started drinking the hot drink in it. He preferred having his tongue to be burned than to say some things to his blond friend.

-Camus, that's hot, you're gonna burn yourself!

The red head looked at the other one.

-I'm fine, Milo. And, I know how to take care of yourself. Besides, I have to go. Go on and take that girl on a date.

-Then let's pay, w…

-No, it's alright. It'll be on me, you'll pay me a coffee some other time.

-But, Cam…

-_Milo_, it's alright. Go on, or you'll miss your chance.

-Thank you Camus, I'll buy you a dinner! No, a trip to DisneyLand! You're the best buddy!

And with that, Milo got up from the chair and ran to the green haired female and started talking. Camus closed his eyes, feeling a sharp pain on his chest and headed to the balcony of the coffee. He paid and got out, seeing Milo and the green haired girl, which later would become his girlfriend, were no longer there. He sighed deeply and started heading home. '_One day, Camus… One day._'

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

A bit of MiloxShaina and CamusxMilo. I did what I could, I really did, there are some pairings that I just can't seem to write, but I promise I'll try again later! Well, request of Itifal-Chan and took Fangirl-Chan's request of MiloxCamus and joined all in. Hope you liked it Itifal-Chan and Fangirl-Chan xD! And thank you for your reviews, I read them (along with a new one in 'Dark Resolution') and started laughing and thinking 'They're so cute/sweet' and stuff like that. I'm kind of sick, so that helped me out a lot :D.

Review and make a request, I'll see what I can do ^^! **REVIEW PLEASE :D!!** You'll make a sick Star better XDDD

~SiningStar


	9. Shine

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__No warnings xD. Except soe fluffyness and it's not much!_

_

* * *

_

"_**Shine"**_

The only time I could see him and talk to him a bit more freely, the night.

I looked at the man in front of me.

I couldn't help but being greatly loyal to him, even though I can't be greatly loyal to him. I must be it to other person, but I _can't_...

He was beautiful, he was great, he was... _Him_.

Oh, what am I thinking? An imminent war against Athena and all I can do is sigh in love!

I wonder if Lord Hades would use me to punish this great man. No, I don't think so... Lord Aiacos treats me well, but he does not have me in such a high count, for my own misfortune.

Lord Aiacos of Garuda, one of the three judges of hell and from the Heavenly Valiance Star (and his star is like him, what a coincidence) is the one I love the most, instead of Lord Hades. It is a great sin for someone like me, but I can't help it. Oh Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, why have you done this to me?

-Violet...

Oh, his voice... His, deep, beautiful voice. How can I stop the urge to kiss him, to feel him?

-Yes, Lord Aiacos?

-You seem deep in thought.

-I am indeed, my Lord.

-Can I know in what do you think?

For my (mis)fortune, Lord Aiacos always seems to take the words from me. I had to think of something quickly, I couldn't really tell him I was thinking of him, could I?

-I was thinking if Lord Hades has awoken, yet. Lady Pandora and Lord Hypnos have not returned.

A bitter light flashed through his eyes, leaving me a bit surprised, but as quickly as it arrived, it was there no more.

-Violet, can I ask you something?

-Of course Lord Aiacos.

-Are you loyal to me?

That caught me off guard... Was it not perceptible in my face that I was? That I'd rather die than attack you, Lord Aiacos? Oh... If Specters could read thoughts, I would surely be punished greatly for my own.

-Of course Lord Aiacos. I would die for you.

A small grin presented itself on his face. What was he thinking?

-If I may Lord Aiacos, why do you smile?

Aiacos was silent. He seemed to watch the stars and then an answer. A different answer from what I was expecting.

-Do you know why stars only show up at night time, Violet?

-No, my Lord. Why do you ask?

He turns to me, his grin still on his face and I thanked the Gods because it was dark. He was still so beautiful...

-They only show up at night, because they don't know they're worth.

And he leaves. I look at him, trying to solve his mysterious answer. He liked the stars, he confessed to me once. The first thought that rushed through my head was... No, I do not belong amongst stars, because I am not one of them.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Wow, this was big xD. Well, big for a mini-ficlet 8D XD. Fangirl-Chan's request: AiacosxViolet from 'Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas' :D!! Hope you liked it and thank you for your amazing reviews ;)!

**Fangirl-Chan: **And don't worry about dates, I can be even more bitchy about those at delaying something xDD. I don't know what you like to write, but I would like to ask KardiaxDégel if it's not too much *-*, I fell in love with them XD. And I certainly will take your other challenge :D

Well, hope you liked to read it, all of you :D! I like this one a lot because they just seemed meant to each other xD. The music is 'Shine' by Anna Nalick. I didn't plan on putting this song here, but while I was writing the finale I wanted Aiacos to say something meaningful to Violet and this music popped into my head, tchannan!

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY XDD!!!**_

~SiningStar_**  
**_


	10. Galaxian Explosion

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__SPOILERS!!__ Alternative Universe and Original Universe! Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_**Galaxian Explosion"**_

_Why was Kanon attacking __Radamanthys? This HAD to be a dream, he would never do that!_

_He grabbed the blond haired's back strongly and started summoning some strange energy that engulfed him._

_-I won't die alone Radamanthys!_

_-Damn it! Stop or we'll die together!_

_Why was he doing this? It made no sense! While it did, it didn't! What a strange thought. Well, the thought was nothing compared to the dream, but still... His words seemed to fly out of his mouth like he meant them._

_-Scared? You'll be sorry to provoke a Gold Saint's cosmos._

_The started ascending to the skies, the weird energy around them brighter by the second. Radamanthys turned to him._

_-What?_

_-Get ready. We'll soon be stellar dust. Take my Galaxian Explosion, Radamanthys!_

_-Kanon, stop!_

_He wanted to, but couldn't. Why was he doing this? Why was Radamanthys in that weird outfit? What was that strange energy?_

_-It's already too late._

_They both ascended even higher. The strange energy was at its maximum brightness and Kanon couldn't stop himself._

_-Galaxian..._

_-Greatest Cauti..._

_-...Explosion!_

_He saw Radamanthys scream in pain and agony while he fell. His last thoughts were..._

_-Athena... Brother..._

_And then a bright light surrounded him._

**-------------------x------------------**

Kanon sat up, sweat covering his face, screaming and breathing deeply and quickly. What the hell was that?! Killing Radamanthys? Was he actually going mad?

-BLOODY HELL KANON! Do you want to kill me?

Kanon looked at Radamanthys, now sat up as well next to him.

-Sorry I had the weirdest dream Rada.

-Kanon, whatever it was, go back to sleep.

He looked at the no longer sleeping form of Radamanthys next to him, on the bed.

-But it was really out of the ordinary, REALLY.

-So did I, but I'm not panicking like you are. Now lay down n the bed and get to sleep or you'll see my anger in the morning love.

The blond man lied on the bed and turned his back to Kanon. The other male breathed in and out several times before calming himself and lying down again. Knowing Radamanthys was alive, made Kanon much happier. Besides, that British accent sure helped to calm down... 'Among other things.' Thought Kanon with a sly grin on his face, having not so pure ideas crossing his mind while he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Well, the last part of Rada's and Kanon's death, you can check it out on youtube :D. I don't know. The end was a bit abrupt. But I liked it xD, Rada-Kun is Buritishu 8D XD, actually Eigo-jin 8D. Well, Fangirl-Chan's request, hope you liked it girl ;). This was a favourite pairing of mine, but I prefer seeing KanonxSaga XDDD or RadaxValentine o.O XD

Thank you for the reviews, I loved them :D! Well, I loved writing this and I would also love reviews XD. Besides, if you make a request, I quite certainly will write something ^^, unless it is something about a pairing I've already written about, that way you'll have to wait before I go through the loads of pairings I still have to write about :D.

_**SO REVIEW, YOU'LL MAKE BOTH OF US HAPPY XD!!**_

~SiningStar


	11. Talking about Friends and Night Classes

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

_

"_**Talking about Friends and Night Classes****"**_

"And you Aiolia, why are you and Shaka always messing around? Just get a room or something, we all know you're both eager to end up with each other." _'…'_ "And don't give me the 'Marin' crap, she doesn't even look at you anymore; she's more busy trying to evade that freak from the Bronzes…" _'…'_ "What? No, it's the… Wass'is name? The snake with all the heads." _'…' _"Yeah, him exactly. Must think his very smart with all those brains hehe. From what I heard, he says they have '_a lot in common_'. Well, resuming it up, 'Olia, do yourself a favour and stop fooling yer'self will'ya? Seriously, I have to go up all the stairs to meet... Hey, Mu, stop it!! Stop it..."

"Hey, Aiolia, it's Mu, sorry, Deathmask was already melting over MY phone on MY zodiacal house. As he was saying, surprisingly very correct, do us ALL a favour and declare to him, for Athena's sake! Now, bye, Master Shion will give me a reprimand for using the phone this much. '...' Okay, '_see you_'."

The lavender haired saint hung up the phone. Since Athena had managed to bring them all back to life, the Sanctuary didn't look like the Sanctuary at all! He sighed heavily and heard a snicker from behind him.

"Yeah, quite the reprimand Master Shion gives'ya, eh? The old men got tired of each other did they? All alone on those mountains, with no _fresh meat_ to try. I knew I wasn't the only one with insanity problems."

Mu blushed slightly and took care of making the, as declared before, mad saint out of his temple. He gave another sigh and sighed once again. "I have to stop sighing, it's making me weary. Oh, Hades, I need to fix those armours. Why did Jabu have to slam his head against the rock that hard? He's so headstrong..."

"Problems Mu?"

The relaxed and kind voice of Gemini Saga fill the temple's room, making Mu's head turn slightly at him and give him a small smile. "Yes, the bronze saints aren't what they used to be and hit their armours everywhere around."

"Isn't it what Seiya and the others did? And now, Athena is saved."

"Yes, but they're not the ones with the work of repairing the armours. Except Phoenix, he's the one I'd fix the armour for free one time."

The twin saint laughed and moved closer. "I heard from Deathmask that maybe you two have convinced Aiolia to be with Shaka. I just want to be prepared, in case a war of a thousand days or a thousand nights is to be in our destinies."

The god like saints chuckled lowly and Mu turned to the entrance of his temple and headed there. "The wars of a thousand nights are long over Saga. You seem to be outdated."

"You know how I am Mu. The wise and old Saint of Gemini. But I am sure the wars of a thousand nights I was referring to, you are already familiarized."

Mu felt his cheeks burned slightly, but did not turn back nor give sign of weakness; he stared at the blue, mid-day sky above him. "You know I do."

"Yes, I taught you them, did I not?"

"Yes. I hope you will keep teaching me, Saga."

Saga gave a small smile and turned back, walking to his temple. Mu turned back and gazed at Saga's back. "And I also hope you don't fail to teach any of your classes." Before exiting, he stopped beside one of the temple columns. "I would never miss one Mu. _Ever_." And with that, he exited to his third temple. The Aries Saint smiled and turned to look at the sky. Ever so blue. Like the sky. Like his eyes. Like _him_.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Like, zomg. Sorry for updating 'late'. I've been busy :D. Well, responding to the requests of Blond Spitfire-Chan and partially to Krom-San! The Hydra Ichi thing, I wanted a character who people would want to paire marin with, but I couldn't remember anyone but Seiya or Aiolia, and I couldn't pair her with Seiya, so I decided to make Marin be assaulted (poor thing) by a character who fangirls don't take it like THATT (like Milo, Camus, or whatevah). I wanted a bronzie and the joke about 'think they have too much in common' was supposed to be with someone whose cloth had something involved with wings, but the bronzies who had wings would either be Ikki or Hyoga, and I was like 'nahhhh... hydra it is!'

**Blond Spitfire-Chan:** Thank you for the review, I eally apreacited the time you took writing it :). I hope you liked the one-shot xD. It has MuxSaga and a bit of MuxShion, hehehe xD

**Krom-San:** Thank you, I'm flattered, I'm really flattered by what you wrote and I'm really glad you like it :D. This isn't much of a AioliaShaka, I'm not used to writing or reading about the pairing, but I promise I will make a one-shots only about them after this one ;)!!

**Fangirl-Chan:** Thank you deary, I hope you continue liking these one-shots and I'm glad you noticed the changes on the 'Shine'-shot :D.

**Itifal-Chan:** LOL, threesome sounds like an idea xD, but I think Camus would freeze Shaina before she would even have a chance at touching his dear Milo xDDD (people, totally into CamusMilo, ain't no turning back, I've already passed the point of no return XDD) Thank you for adding me, sweety, it means a lot :)

_**I LOVED the reviews**_, thank you very, really, extraordinarily much to the people that reviewed the one-shots :D!!! And this story has many mood swings 'cause I kept hearing different musics and tchannan, 'every body together, 'cmon, let's have some fun' XDD

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!** You know already, if you have a request of a pairing for me to write a one-shot about, review me about it =^.^=!

~SiningStar


	12. Choices

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

* * *

"_**Choices"**_

-I am not blind Aiolia. I can clearly see you here.

-Your eyes are shut.

The Virgo Saint turned his head to the direction of the Leo Saint.

-I do not need to open my eyes to see Aiolia. Our insight is not reachable if you keep your eyes open. You must find inner peace and for that…

-For that, we must keep our eyes closed and concentrate. Yeah, I know that already.

-Then why do you keep supposing only because my eyes are shut I can not see?

Aiolia remained silent, but only for a while.

-Because I don't know how to start a conversation with you, that's all.

A small, mocking like smile lit up in Shaka's face.

-Oh... I see, so it is my fault now?

-Well, I didn't say that.

Shaka gave a small laugh.

-I do not understand why I did not pick Mu. He is less contradictory and much calmer.

-But you didn't.

Aiolia left and the Maiden Temple was quiet. Shaka permitted a small sigh escape and got up from his lotus position. He followed the path Aiolia had walked and arrived at the entrance of the temple. He could hear the insults Aiolia made against him and the rushed footsteps of the Leo protector. His Leo Saint, always so hot headed…

-As you said, I didn't. Isn't that enough information for you?

At that, the Virgo Saint returned to his lotus position, inside his quiet and sacred temple.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

SORRY this took a while, I've been busy lately, haven't been with the time to write anything xD! This is a request from Krom-San :D! Hope you liked it, I promised I would do you a decent AioliaxShaka and I hope this is decent enough xD!

Spitfire-Chan: Who wouldn't, right XDD?

Email on user page! Any message at all, I'll be there xD!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, MY FINGERS WILL WRITE MORE QUICKLY PLUS YOU RECEIVE CANDY XDD!!**

**~SiningStar  
**


	13. Day Off Partners

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! Alternative Universe (U.A.)!! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_**Day Off Partners"**_

The twins were enjoying they're lazy afternoon, both in bed. Kanon was stretching and Saga reading a book. Kanon looked at his twin and grinned.

-Already stuck in books? It's our day off! Enjoy it a bit.

-Who says I'm not enjoying it? – Saga said, turning a page of the book and adjusting his glasses.

-You have better ways to enjoy it. – The younger twin smirked at his older brother, who merely looked at him by the corner of his eye.

-Oh really? – Saga said, closing the book. – And what would those be?

Kanon was taken in surprise by his twin's attitude, but decided to continue playing along.

-Well, you have monopoly, scrabble, hot, steamy sex… I don't know. Oh yeah, remembered one more!

Saga was amused at his brother's naughty face. – And what would that other option be?

-Kama Sutra, but that would be already… OUCH!! What was that for?

The older twin laughed and put the pillow beside him. – You really are indecent Kanon.

-I learned from the best brother! – the younger twin answered, regaining his naughty grin.

-Now, where should I look for the partner who would have a hot, steamy sex session with me? Oh yes, probably I should get dressed to find him, no?

-Nah, I don't think so…

Saga started laying down, facing his brother. – Oh yeah, why not?

-You have him in front of you. – And the twins kissed, passionately, like only they could do it.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

GAAH, I love this pairing xD… Request from ultrameteo-San !! Hope you liked it dear :D. Twincest, yeah, I know, but I love them xD

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, MY FINGERS WILL WRITE MORE QUICKLY PLUS YOU RECEIVE CANDY XDD!!**

~SiningStar


	14. A Chance of Being Happy

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_**A Chance of Being Happy"**_

Shura went to face the stairs that led to Aquarius and, inevitably, Pisces. The Spanish Saint sighed and returned to inside of his temple, once again. He could have all the women I the world, but couldn't have… _Him_? Why?

He faced the statue of Athena and probably the first Capricorn Saint and wondered. Why? Why did that blood-seeker Deathmask, be happy and not him, he, who had almost always been faithful to the goddess? He, the Saint of a Constellation known to have always been faithful to the goddess?

He sighed and retrieved to his bedroom. The smell of sex was still noticeable and he laid down on his bed. Thoughts of him kept pouring into his mind, he tossed and turned until he finally got up once again and headed downstairs. The smell was very different from his bedroom, healthier.

He smelled something strange, different, while he was going downstairs. He kept going downstairs, being more careful in doing it.

He reached the parlour and saw what his mind had been stuck into. Long, beautiful, blond hair, cyan blue eyes, pure white skin and the most handsome face he had ever seen. Yes, Pisces Aphrodite was there, in front of him. The strange smell perceptible in the air was the smell of roses.

-What can I do for you, Aphrodite?

-I would like to make you an invitation.

-An invitation? – Shura was visibly stunned.

-Yes. Would you like to have fun with me and Deathmask?

Shura's eyes widened. The Pisces Saint started circling around him, looking at Shura up and down, with a smirk on his face.

-Yeah, just some… _Training exercises_.

Shura saw his chance, but didn't want to risk it. Were it really _training exercises_ or simply training exercises? He had his answer when Aphrodite kissed him passionately, taking the air out of him. After Aphrodite broke apart, his smirk wider he started heading to the exit.

-If you don't feel like doing it for any reason, do it for that kiss.

Shura didn't need more explanation. Hell with the doubts! Hell with the insecurities! If the Gods were giving him a chance to be happy, he would grab it and squeeze the most out of it!

And so, he did, following the Pisces Saint up the stairs.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

This was a request made by both Ultrameteo-San and Fangirl-Chan! Hope you both liked it ;)!! I'm not used doing this pairing, I don't really like it, but it was a new experience xD!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, MY FINGERS WILL WRITE MORE QUICKLY PLUS YOU RECEIVE CANDY XDD!!**

**~SiningStar  
**


	15. Message

**To all my reviewers,**

**I just wanted to thank the awsome reviews I received! Thank you, they kept me going :D! Hope you're liking the one-shots and if you have any request, review it please =^.^=**

**~SiningStar  
**


	16. Time After Time

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: Shonen-ai**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"_**Time After Time"**_

Seiya saw himself surrounded by total white. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was when he saw another boy, around his age, dressed up just like he did. The boy was like his twin, something that freaked the Pegasus out. His face, although slightly different, seemed like the same, the same eye colour, the same hair, the same everything….

-Wh-who are you?

The boy smiled, his expression showing off an unbeatable confidence.

-I am Tenma. And you are Seiya.

-H-how do you know my name? Tenma who?

A nostalgic and sad expression showed itself on Tenma's face. He approached Seiya and his forehead touched the others Pegasus' Saint. He brought their hands together.

-Pegasus Tenma. Please, protect her…

Their lips touched slightly and the twin named Tenma started to disappear. When Seiya was going to grab the boy, he woke up, sitting on the bed with his arm stretched. Tears ran down his eyes, he didn't know why.

He looked at the window in his bedroom, the moon was seen clearly. He looked at his hands and closed them in a fist. – I will. It is a promise!

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Well, not really shonen-ai, but I hope it's good.. Request by Winser-San :D. I hope you liked it ^^. If not, I'll try and do a better one after I do the rest of the requests ^^.

Thank you for those who reviewed, you make me go on :DDD! I am working on what you suggested me Ultrameteo-san ;), will be uploaded as soon as I am done with it ^^!

The chapter is named after the song 'Time After Time' by Cindy Lauper! Ultrameteo-San, I'm glad you liked both the twins and Shura xDD.

Fangirl-Chan: Hehe, box filled with surprises 8D…

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU A ONE-SHOT XD!**


End file.
